Kim Possible: Baby Blues
by Desslock3
Summary: Kim is depressed after a personal tragedy and finds unexpected solace from an unexpected person at a bar.


Kim Possible: Baby Blues

AN: Loosely based on personal experience.

Soundtrack:

Beethoven: Moonlight sonata 1st movement

Rolling Stones: Paint it Black

I.

Kim sat in the bar slowly taking a long pull from her glass of wine. She didn't know how many it had been at this point but it didn't matter, she would keep going until she felt better. Kim wasn't much of a drinker, and normally she would turn to Ron to help her when ever she felt sad or depressed, but not this time. She had already been leaning pretty heavily on Ron for support and she felt it was only fair that he had a break so he could deal with things too. Looking down at the red liquid in the glass in front of her the logical side of Kim knew that it wouldn't, it couldn't fix anything. But maybe it could help to keep her from hurting so much.

II.

Bonnie walked in to her favorite bar intent on trying to balance out the first half of the evening. Her date earlier in the evening had been the worst one she had had in weeks. It was a blind date, set up by Tara, and bless her heart the girl tried, but her choice in men were exactly that, her choice, not ones Bonnie would chose. Not a one of the past three men Tara had set Bonnie up with had been up to Bonnie's standards, and this guy had been the worst yet. Oh he had been nice enough in a gentlemanly sort of way, but he was far too nice to the point of almost being a push over, and he wasn't the hottie that Tara had made him out to be either.

Still at least Bonnie had gotten a nice dinner out of the whole debacle, but now Bonnie wanted some fun, or at the least a chance to forget about her date. Stepping in to the Irish motif bar, which was ran by a father and son team, Bonnie made her way to one of the booths in one of the darker corners of the bar and waited for a waiter. With in a minute a young man named Rick arrived to take her order.

"Another bad date Bon Bon?" He asked.

"You know I hate that name." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, but you love my martinis, that's why you put up with it."

"Actually it's your father's martinis I like, I just put up with you because you give me prompt service and don't always charge me for all of my drinks."

"Touché. So what will it be for you tonight?"

"Dirty martini, two olives. Make that a gin martini tonight."

"You got it."

As Rick made his way to the bar to place Bonnie's drink order, the brunette began to look around the bar and take note of the patrons. She counted ten, meaning a slow night but then again it was a Tuesday, of which six were men, but only two of them appeared to be unaccompanied. It was starting to look like it was going to be a slow night for Bonnie was well. Then almost casually and with out any conscious thought Bonnie's eyes began to wonder towards Rick. He wasn't a hottie, but he did have a certain amount of rugged good looks about him, that and he had a cynical sense of humor that Bonnie found appealing, plus he was single.

As her eyes came to rest on the man in question she noticed that he was talking to his father before they both momentarily turned their attention towards the booth that was directly across from Bonnie. With both men standing in her line of sight Bonnie was unable to see who or what had drawn their attention until the men went their separate ways. Once they had parted Bonnie was able to see a red headed female was seated at the booth, a familiar looking red headed female, but she couldn't be entirely sure.

A couple of moments later Rick returned with Bonnie's drink, "Here you go, one gin martini, dirty, with two olives for the lady."

"Do you always explain to the person who ordered it what their drink is?"

"Not always, but then again you're a lot easier on the eyes then most of our customers."

Bonnie smirked a little before she spoke again, "I saw you and your father looking at the booth across from me, what's wrong with the girl there?"

"Her?" Rick asked as she shot his thumb in the direction Bonnie had indicated, "Don't know, she's been here most of the afternoon and evening nursing drinks trying to drown some sort of sorrow. She really isn't much of a talker, can't get more then three words out of her. She's in no shape to drive right now, but she's not being a sloppy drunk and it's a slow night, so we're in no rush to throw her out as long as she keeps ordering."

"Has she been here alone the whole time?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Then Rick's expression changed as if a thought occurred to him, "Well that might explain a thing or two."

"It's nothing like that, now stop thinking with little Richard and do me a favor, make sure my tab follows me, I'm changing tables."

"Anything for you shweethart" Rick said in a bad Humphrey Bogart impression.

III.

"I've seen a lot of pathetic looking faces in here, but I never thought I would see one like yours." Bonnie said before pausing to take a sip of her drink, "Besides this can't be good for you in your condition."

Kim, realizing that she was no longer alone, looked up to see who was speaking to her. Just great, one of the last people she wanted to see. Couldn't she be left alone in her misery?

"But then again I guess the great Kim Possible can do anything, even try to drown her sorrows in a bar like the rest of us."

"What do you want Bonnie?" Kim asked with just the slightest of slur in her voice.

"What do I want? I want this bar to be hopping, I want it to be full of single and available men, I want to have fun. But instead I find it has you in it sitting here getting drunk and districting the bar tenders from taking care of their usual customer, me."

Kim replied sarcastically as she unsteadily rose to her feet, "Didn't mean to intrude on your happy times then. I'll just go to another bar then."

"Sit, you're in no condition to drive." Bonnie ordered as she grabbed a hold of Kim's hand to prevent the red head from leaving, "Now just sit down and finish your drink as I give Ronald a call to come pick you up."

"No! Don't call Ron, not tonight. Not now."

Kim Possible, no Kim Stoppable, Bonnie corrected herself, didn't want her so called best friend and lover Ron to come and pick her up, this was certainly news. A part of Bonnie, the part that took joy in the suffering of others, schadenfreude as the German's called it, was now even more interested in listening to Kim. Maybe listening to her talk about the fight she most likely had with Ron would make up for Bonnie's thus far pathetic evening.

"So you and Ronnie had a little fight? Is that why you don't want him to come pick you up?"

"It's none of your business."

"Must have been some fight then."

"It was nothing like that."

"Sure it wasn't." Bonnie commented as she watched Kim take another drink, "But seriously you shouldn't be doing that right now in your condition."

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's socially polite to do so."

"I'm not drunk."

"I don't mean that. You know what I'm talking about."

"Well it's not like I'm going to hurt anyone other than myself." Kim said as buried her head in her arm and began to cry.

Bonnie sat there for a second before it dawned on her what Kim and just said, and how far Bonnie had unknowingly shoved her foot in to her mouth. Not being able to face her booth companion Bonnie instead quickly finished off her drink before waving Rick over. Once the young man arrived Bonnie was quick to lay down some ground rules.

"One, no questions or comments from you tonight. Two, refill our drinks, put them both on my tab, and bring me a new one every thirty minutes. Three, tell your father I'll take responsibility for the red head tonight."

"Sounds like you're taking advantage of her." Rick commented.

"It's not like that, and remember rule number one. Unless you want me explain to your father just how you broke those three bottles of Scotch in the back of the last month."

"Another round it is." Rick said as he left to fill the order before returning not five minutes later.

"Good, and one more thing." Bonnie said as she began to whisper additional instructions in to his ear, "Now leave us." Bonnie instructed as she turned her attention back to Kim.

Taking a deep breath Bonnie uttered the one thing she thought she would never say to Kim, "I'm sorry."

The sound of Kim's sobs softened after a few moments and eventually died away before she lifted her head and glared at Bonnie.

"That's good Kim, let it all out." Bonnie said as she took a sip of her drink. "By the way when did it happen?"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do. It's not like you would know anyways."

"Kim, I know more than you think. I know because I've been there myself."

Kim looked at Bonnie in surprise. "I didn't know."

"Almost no one does. They don't need to. But in your case I'll make an exception."

Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tried to remember. "About a week ago, maybe ten days, I don't know."

"But it was a surprise though wasn't it?"

The redhead simply nodded her head.

"Those are the worst. At least in my case I had a few weeks warning."

"Warning? What do you mean? Did you do something you weren't supposed to do?"

Bonnie simply shook her head no before taking another drink. "Let me tell you story. This happened about four years ago while I was still in college. I was seeing this nice, handsome, sexy, rich, Italian young man, don't ask me his name I've forgotten it." Bonnie said as her eyes momentarily took a far off look to them before continuing.

"Any ways we had been dating for a while, but his family wasn't all that keen about me, they thought he could do better. Maybe find a nice Catholic and or Italian girl. Guess they just wanted to keep the family fashion business that he was an heir to in the family. So the family wasn't all the excited when we found out that I was pregnant, but being the good Catholic family they decided that they wanted us to get married. You know to maintain appearances".

Bonnie took a long sip of her drink before continuing, "I sort of got wrapped up in the excitement of it all, to be a mother, the big wedding, my sexy husband to be. Before all that I had never been that excited about either getting married that young or having kids. But when it was staring down at me it really didn't look like that bad of a proposition."

"So you weren't about to marry for love then." Kim snorted.

"Hush, my story here Possible. So things were going along well until my ten week check up at the baby doctor. She said that she was worried that it looked like the fetus wasn't developing properly so she put me on some vitamins and hormones that were supposed to help out."

"Did it?"

"No not really. A week later the doc said that she was really concerned and that she could not see any additional development in the fetus. This whole being a mother thing was still new and exciting to me, I hadn't even considered the thought that I might not be. And I will admit it bothered me a lot. I was a real wreck all that week. Worrying about my baby, worried about something I probably had no control over. Fortunately, I had my lover by my side to help me get through it all.

"A couple of weeks later I ended up passing my now dead baby from my system. After my fiancé's family found out that I was no longer pregnant, well the whole wedding, the engagement, everything was off. Two days later they shipped him back to Italy and I had a restraining order put on me preventing me from attempting to contact him. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

Kim face was no longer one of self pity and drunkenness, now it was one of pity and empathy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be because that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was the waiting, the worrying; the knowing that something wasn't right and that no matter what you did you couldn't fix it or make it right. At you didn't have that hanging over your head for almost three weeks." Bonnie downed the rest of her drink before continuing, "Kim, you're heartbroken, you're hurting, I get that. But you still have family and loved one's to turn to. Don't try to handle this alone. Other wise you might end up like me."

"But Bonnie I needed to get away. I need to let Ron grieve, I…."

"You need him in you life right now, whether you know it or not, or even want it or not." Bonnie lectured as she nodded her head towards something behind Kim.

Following Bonnie's stare Kim saw Ronald walking up to her table.

"Oh no, I don't want him to see me like this."

"Too late. I had the bar call him to come pick you up."

Kim looked at Bonnie in confusion, "Why did you do that Bonnie? Why are you helping me?"

"Because I've been there and done that, and it looked like you could use a guide while going down that path. Now I'll leave you two alone to talk." And with out a further word Bonnie got up and returned to the table she had been sitting at when she first came in to the bar.

IV.

One hour and one dirty martini later Bonnie watched as the Stoppable couple walked out of the bar, their arms around each others waist. With their backs towards her Bonnie gently raised her glass towards the couple. They would never know, but it was the thought that counted.

"That was nice of you to do young lady."

Bonnie looked up at the voice and saw it was attached to the bar's owner, Rick Sr.

"Yeah well don't go telling anyone about it or you'll lose a customer."

"Heaven forbid." He chuckled, "But I did want to say that no matter what, you're a good person Bonnie, even when you and my son end up breaking three bottles of Scotch because you two decide to make out in my store room."

Bonnie actually looked slightly embarrassed by the accusation.

"If you don't want to call a cab I can have Rick Jr. can give you a ride home tonight. It's a slow night I can afford to give him up for the evening." Then after a few seconds he asked, "Will there be anything else?"

"Yes," Bonnie answered, "Another round."

A few minutes later Rick Jr sat down at the table along with two martinis.

"I didn't ask for two martinis." Bonnie protested.

"Dad said that he made them by mistake and that it's a shame to let them go to waste."

Mean while back at the bar Rick Sr. watched the exchange knowing full well that Bonnie had not asked for two martinis, but she was also not telling Rick Jr. to leave either.


End file.
